


Crazy Little Thing Called LoVe

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Hump Day Office Shenanigans [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Office Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts made by my betas (and others if they so choose) for our Wednesday Hump Day Office Shenanigans challenge. Each Wednesday we have decided to challenge each other with a set of prompts to make the week flow faster. Keep in mind this will have multi-fandom prompts, so this collection will be updated as prompts for this fandom come in.1. Afternoon Delight - When Veronica had asked him to join her at her office this morning, playing secretary was not what he’d had in mind. No, what he’d imagined was something a lot more fun, and definitelya lotmore naked...





	Crazy Little Thing Called LoVe

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** LoVe, workplace shenanigans (fluff or smut or both), someone unexpectedly commando, purple, damaging office equipment or furniture.

“Yes, sir; I’ll be happy to move your meeting from one today to one tomorrow. Of course, Mr. Petersen; here at Mars Investigations, we are always happy to accommodate our clients. As they say, the customer’s always right. Bye, bye now.”

Logan huffed and hung up the phone, rolling his eyes at the pretentious asshole who’d just called. When Veronica had asked him to join her at her office this morning, playing secretary was not what he’d had in mind.

No, what he’d imagined was something a lot more fun, and definitely _a lot_ more naked, than dealing with the plethora of condescending twits that made up the whole of Neptune. That was before his darling wife had mentioned, offhandedly, that her office assistant had called in sick this morning; and then asked ‘‘wouldn’t he be a dear and answer the phones for her,” before locking herself away in her office for the rest of the day.

The things he did for love.

Sitting back in his purloined chair, Logan glanced at the clock, a slow smirk stealing over his face as he noted the time. Pushing his chair away from the desk, he walked over to the door and locked it, throwing the deadbolt for good measure. He then flipped the sign in the window from open to closed and swiftly made his way over to Veronica’s office door.

He knocked lightly and waited, having had to listen to the proper office etiquette lecture one too many times when her assistant barged in, and willing to play her game for now.

“Come in,” Veronica called through the door, a hint of amusement coloring her tone.

Logan rolled his eyes again, and opened it with a crisp snap. He strode through it, only coming to a rest when he got to her desk.

Veronica arched a brow. “May I help you, Mr. Echolls?”

“Why yes, Ms Mars,” Logan said as he sat down on the edge of her desk. “I just wanted to inform you that it’s noon. I have directed the phones to the answering service and closed the office as I’m taking my lunch.”

“Okay.” Veronica smiled and then turned back to the file on her desk.

“Okay? That’s it?” Logan narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

“Yes, okay.” Veronica looked up, the very picture of innocence long past. And he should know that it was long past as he’d played a very big, and enjoyable, part in tarnishing said innocence. 

“Was there something else you needed?”

Oh, hell no; he was not playing this way. Game over.

“Oh, yes, there was something I needed, Ms Mars,” Logan said as he got up and stalked around the desk. He pulled her chair away from the desk and pinned her in it, delighting in the widening of her eyes and the slight flush to her cheeks.

“You see, Mars; this morning, my darling wife made me all sorts of promises and she has yet to fulfill her side of the bargain. Leaving me high and dry, if you know what I mean.”

“This sounds like a personal problem, Echolls,” Veronica smirked, and then blatantly looked down at his pants, which was sporting a rather impressive tent if he did say so himself.

“Oh, it is,” Logan agreed, mirroring her smirk. “This is why I aim to resolve said problem now.”

With that, Logan hauled Veronica out of her chair and spun around, slamming her none too gently on the desk.

“Mr. Echolls,” Veronica mock gasped as her ass hit the desktop. “You’re being very unprofessional.”

“Ask someone who cares, sweetheart.” Logan grunted, and then swiped his arm out over the desktop, throwing everything to the floor. He winced when he heard a distinctive shatter and knew he was going to pay for that later.

Veronica looked over her shoulder and frowned when she saw her favorite over-sized coffee mug and desk lamp scattered across the floor in tiny pieces. Although, truthfully, she was likely more upset about the mug than the lamp that she’d always deemed ugly, but wouldn’t get rid of because Daddy Mars gave it to her as an office-warming gift.

Personally, Logan thought Keith had laughed all the way out of the store when he picked that thing up, knowing just how much Veronica would hate it.

“I’m taking that out of your paycheck, Echolls,” Veronica threatened and then glared when he just arched an unimpressed brow.

“Hard to do that when I’m not even getting paid, Mars.”

Veronica looked back at him and smiled that sunshiny, slightly mocking grin that always made his heart beat faster and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I suppose I’ll just have to take it out on your ass then,” she purred.

“You say that like it’s a hardship,” Logan mocked as he leaned down and covered her lips with his, cutting off any other smart remark she might make.

Veronica rose up to meet him, pressing into him full-length, molding her body against his as she always did. And God, did he love it. Loved the way she fit so neatly against him. The way all of her curves melted into him as if he were the only thing that existed in the world. It was maddening, and yet, it was like coming home, all rolled-up in one person.

Logan breathed through his nose and groaned and then deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along the seam of her mouth. He licked into it, his tongue curling around and tangling with hers when her lips parted, bringing with it the faint hint of coffee and mint and something uniquely her.

Sliding one hand up, he tangled his fingers into the fine hairs at the nape of her neck and tugged her head back, tilting it into a better position. He slid his lips down her jaw and over her neck, nipping, licking and teasing it, delighting in the small gasps and noises that she unsuccessfully tried to silence.

Not that he’d let her get away with it; those sounds drove him wild.

Sinking lower, he bit down hard on the juncture between it and her shoulder and chuckled against her skin when she squawked indignantly.

“Problem, darling?”

“I still have to meet with clients later today, you animal,” Veronica huffed.

“Well, that sounds like a personal problem to me, Mars.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at having her words thrown back into her face, and then moaned as Logan’s other hand slid up over her inner thigh, and then paused. His fingers teased along the apex of her thighs, his brows rising as he noted the distinct lack of something. Namely, the pretty, little, purple panties she had definitely been wearing when they left the house that morning.

“Well, well, well, Sugarpuss,” Logan drawled. “What do we have here? Someone’s been a naughty girl today.”

Veronica flashed a smug grin; but one that quickly faded as Logan’s fingers slid upwards to tease along her slit. Running a finger gently over it, Logan gathered up some of the moisture there to ease his way before dipping in with one finger, unerringly homing in on and brushing over her clit.

“Logan!” Veronica jolted and gasped, squirming under his ministrations; and then she bit her lip to quell another groan. “Logan, we can’t! Mr. Petersen…”

“Isn’t coming in today,” Logan finished with a shark-like grin.

Veronica drew up sharply at that and fixed him with a questioning look.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that, Sugarpuss? Mr. Petersen called to reschedule today’s appointment for the same time tomorrow. My bad.”

Veronica glared at him, but it quickly melted away as his fingers continued their path along her slit and finally slid home. Veronica whimpered and her cheeks flushed an even deeper, becoming pink as he pumped his fingers into her.

“We will be having a discussion about…getting important pieces of information… to me in timely manner, Echolls,” Veronica bit out between gasps, her hips moving against his hand as she sought relief.

“Yes, dear,” Logan said deadpan.

“In the meantime, get to work,” she ordered, her head falling back against the desk.

“Yes, ma’am!” Logan grinned and set out to do precisely that.

Oh, yes, the things he did for love, but at least he was well-matched in this infuriating, but beloved, woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be marked as complete as each drabble is a complete and separate one-shot that isn't necessarily linked to the others in the series. If they are linked, it will be marked in the beginning of the chapter.


End file.
